The Silent Assassin
by Lepusconi
Summary: Aku aka 'The Silent Assassin' was forced to move to the Hidden Leaf four years ago after being appointed jonin. How will she deal with irritating friends, lovesick fangirls, smartass emos and disturbing dreams from her past as they all compete for the title of most annoying? (Eventual love story)
1. Information on Neyran

In this story I will be using my OC. She is a Neyran (for info see below). Because of this she will not be using jutsus. I will probably reveal stuff about Neryran as the story goes along but I will be writing with that fact that you already know something about them in mind. Neyran were created by my friend. She has given me permission to use them in my stories. The following information on them is constantly changing cause I am always thinking up new stuff but it will give you a basic idea. BTW this is my first fanfic so please be nice, and review so I can get ideas. Thank you!

Neyran are a race that live in an alternate dimension. They have the power to (among other things) travel across worlds. The Neyran's powers are based on energy, this energy can come from them, other people, and their surroundings. Their main ability comes from being able to focus this energy so that it becomes a visible substance in accordance to an affinity. An affinity is what your energy appears as and is normally connected to clan traits. An example is a fire user, this means that their affinity is fire therefore when they focus their energy they are able to produce fire and from there control to their will. A fire user would normally be expected to come from a fire clan e.g. FireDragon. All Neyran are also able to use illusions by condensing their energy, while being formed the illusion appears in the shape of their affinity before becoming the illusion. In order to travel across worlds a huge amount of energy is focused into one point and is used to seek the world/place that is wished to travel to. Once this place is found a tear can be made opening a portal to the world. Neyran can also read minds and share memories of each other, while in their world all Neyran are linked in a mental bond however it is still possible to hide things. Memories can be stored in the intelligence headquarters in case someone forgets something or information can be used from them.

The Neyran run on a hierarchy that is in reality a formality only. Neyran live in clans on several planets. Each clan is named after a planet and an animal/spirit e.g. WaterNymph or ForestBat. Your clan is what planet your ancestors were born on and what animal/spirit you are descended from, clans are not last names as Neyran don't have any. The planets they live on are named after the characteristics of the planet e.g. the Forest planet is mostly made of forests.

Neyran are immortals that will not die of old age but anything else can still kill them. They have a true form that stops ageing from the age of fifteen to thirty or when they bond. Since their true form tends to reveal much about them that they may not want known, Neyran can use illusions to change forms, however; often this is done out of convenience.

Neyran travel to worlds in order to maintain balance between worlds and when there is a bondee (best possible translation). Bonding is a process that most Neyran go through between the ages of ten to twenty. This happens when a Neyran reads the mind of their 'soul mate', a mental link is formed between the two in question.

Neyran hold two major festivals that bondees and friends of Neyran can participate in. These festivals are The Gathering of Worlds, the biggest festival of the year which is an opportunity for Neyran to show friends their world and catch up with people from all the worlds, this festival lasts a week. The second biggest festival is the Honouring of the Dead. This is where all those who have lost loved ones gather to remember them and their achievements, this celebration is actually very cheery, everyone gathers to give toasts swap stories and reflect on the saying 'people die when they are forgotten'. This festival is what we do in order to uphold that saying and honour and remember the dead.


	2. Graduation

Sand swirled everywhere, in the heavens, the sun made its slow descent, turning day into night. I slowly walked around, savouring in the sight of the village I hadn't seen in four years. Slowly I turned around to see one building rising above the rest, kanji symbol for 'wind' clearly prominent from my position. I continued walking until I reached a small deserted park; slowly I made my way to the swings. Sitting down I stared up at the starry sky, "Where are you?" I murmured. Nothing answered.

Sunlight struck the treetops, announcing a new day. Sitting up I rubbed my eyes and gazed out the window. A vista of vast, green tree tops and haphazard wooden buildings greeted me. Great, I was still here, as I had been for the past four years (unless you count when I went on my missions for the ANBU but I don't). Two years after I transferred here as a new Jonin and joined the leafs ANBU, the Hokage had pulled me from my position (even though I still did odd jobs for them) and put me I a class at the ninja academy so that I could 'meet people my age and interact with them' and now I was finally graduating from that hell hole. Speaking of which, I need to get ready.

I made it to class on time and sat down next to Shika who was sleeping (I swear that's pretty much all he does). Iruka – sensei came in followed by Naruto, I wonder what he did this time. Naruto is what you could call a friend. We met after I had finished my report to the Hokage and was walking home. I spotted him sitting on a swing, all alone, in a park. The scene reminded me of someone else from my former village, my first friend. So long story short I went up to him, we talked, we decided to be friends (I'd play with him when I could), I treated him to ramen and we hit off from there. Of course he being my friend doesn't stop him from annoying the hell out of me (he doesn't mean it but that doesn't mean it's not annoying).

Iruka told us to go into the next room when he called us to be tested on the 'Bunshin no jutsu' 'Great', I thought 'that's Naruto's worst jutsu'. Slowly, people began to make their way to the next room. "Aku", Iruka called, I heard some people snigger. Right, I forgot, my name is Aku I don't have a last name because I'm a Neyran. People think it's because I don't know my parents since no one's ever met them, so I get teased about it, a lot. People who don't tease me include: Naruto, Shika and Hinata (there are a few more but the ones listed are the ones I call my friends). I walked into the room, "Bunshin no jutsu", I created three clones, we bowed in unison. "That was great Aku, take a headband and wait outside please." I bowed and left. I waited, watching all the others who passed be congratulated by their parents. Finally, I spotted Naruto and I went over to him and he told me he didn't pass. I frowned "If you didn't pass then I don't pass either". Naruto looked up at me in shock, he is fully aware of how much I detest those lectures. He then told me what Mizuki – sensei told him. I stared at him, "Please Naruto, don't do that", I begged. He shrugged and left. I sighed and went home.


	3. The Team

Sand swirled everywhere, in the heavens, the sun made its slow descent, turning day into night. I slowly walked around, savouring in the sight of the village I hadn't seen in four years. Slowly I turned around to see one building rising above the rest, kanji symbol for 'wind' clearly prominent from my position. I continued walking until I reached a small deserted park; slowly I made my way to the swings. Sitting down I stared up at the starry sky, "Where are you?" I murmured. Nothing answered.

I woke up with a start; Naruto's face loomed over me. "Naruto", I began, a dark aura surrounding me "how many times must I tell you not to come in my room!" He flinched, I sighed. "What do you want?" He told me everything that happened since I'd last seen him at the academy. Right I thought face palming, we had our orientation today. "Naruto, go ahead while I get ready", I instructed.

I made it to the classroom on time; I spotted Naruto sitting next to Sasuke as I took a seat next to Hinata. At that moment Sakura and Ino burst through the doorway, I paid them no attention as they started arguing. Sakura then bounded down the stairs, pushed Naruto aside and started going on about Sasuke. Naruto then got up, sat on the desk in front of Sasuke and they glared at each other. I sighed, what children, at least his budding rivalry with Sasuke might push Naruto to performing better. Suddenly someone in the row in front accidentally pushed Naruto, causing him and Sasuke to kiss, the two gagged and I laughed with tears coming from my eyes. I felt a very angry aura coming from Sasuke's group of annoying fangirls, I sighed, well; I'd better go and save my friend from being pulverised by a mob of girls.

We finally managed to settle things down Iruka – sensei gave us a lecture and began reading out the groups. "Team seven will be a group of four, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura", Naruto cheered while Sakura groaned. "Uchiha Sasuke and Aku", this time their reactions were reversed. I sighed, so I was stuck on a team with my annoying best friend from the leaf, the pink headed fangirl, and the emo kid, great. Naruto then got up asking how an 'amazing' ninja like him got on the same team as Sasuke; Iruka then replied that Sasuke got the second top score while Naruto came last. I noticed Sasuke perk up at this, Sakura then asked who got the top score and was informed that I did, everyone looked at me and I shrugged. We were then dismissed for lunch.

After lunch we reported back to the classroom to meet our new sensei. He was late everyone else had left and we were stuck here waiting for a tardy sensei. Now then from my time amongst the ANBU plus scouring the archives for info I knew most of the leafs jonin and was relatively trusted and respected by them. I knew of only one who could be this late, looking up I saw Sakura telling Naruto off while he placed a duster in the door way. If my hunch is correct then our jonin should get a blackboard duster to the head when he walks in, and thanks to me it will be extra dusty. Sure enough when a certain masked man with his forehead protector covering one eye walked through the door, a huge cloud of dust went everywhere. Naruto danced around elatedly, Sakura began sucking up to the jonin while secretly enjoying the prank, I smiled slightly and Sasuke was shocked that he fell for such a trick. The jonin regarded us "My first impression is, your all idiots", everyone deadpanned while I sulked.

"Even me?" I asked innocently. He sighed

"Except you, everyone meet me on the roof".

I sat on the roof (if you must know I changed to sand and drifted up here), next to Naruto. We were told to introduce ourselves and Kakashi gave an example, in short he told us his name. So I decided to tell everyone a little more, except I was cut off by 'someone's' hand around my mouth. I glared at the offender and was released. Everyone introduced themselves my reactions were as follows, Naruto: That's Naruto for you, Sakura: Trying not to gag, I don't know what Naruto sees in her plus she just openly rejected him, Sasuke: Typical Uchiha, he is going to have a very dark path ahead of him. Then it was my turn, "Hi, my name is Aku, my epithet is 'The silent assassin', there are things I like and don't like, I don't really have any hobbies, I have never really thought about the future".

They stared at me, "Your epithet?" Sakura asked. "Well, when someone becomes famous in the ninja world they are normally given an epithet that they are recognised by, it's like a nickname of sorts", I explained. "Yes", Sakura said, "but how do you have one?" I sighed and looked at Kakashi for help; he motioned for me to explain. "The epithet comes from my home village, 'The village hidden in the sand, I was their best assassin and one of their best ninjas. When I came here I was in the ANBU for two years as an assassin before coming to the academy", I explained. They stared at me in shock and I shrugged. "Aku, what rank are you in the sand village?" I looked at Naruto, "Before I left I was appointed the rank of jonin". They gaped at me I shrugged again. Kakashi explained about our mission blah, blah.


	4. Tests, Teammates and Lectures

….

Sand swirled everywhere, in the heavens, the sun made its slow descent, turning day into night. I slowly walked around, savouring in the sight of the village I hadn't seen in four years. Slowly I turned around the see one building rising above the rest, kanji symbol for 'wind' clearly prominent from my position. I continued walking until I reached a small deserted park; slowly I made my way to the swings. Sitting down I stared up at the starry sky, "Where are you?" I murmured. Nothing answered.

Am I going to be plagued by this dream every night?! I silently screamed as I woke up. I made some pancakes and ate them, taking my time. Knowing Kakashi he will have asked us to skip breakfast so that we are hungry while we do the mission and he will be very late, might as well take my time. I packed my gear, a bento and some apples in my pocket dimension (I love that ability, it's so useful) and strolled out of the house.

I strolled through the village until I reached the training grounds. The others were already there, but Kakashi was no where in sight. I shrugged and my body became sand. I ignored the others gasps and drifted to a nearby tree branch before settling down to take a nap. I woke up sometime later to see the other three sitting around, bored. I shrugged and took out an apple. After I had finished my apple our tardy sensei finally showed up. I wonder what excuse he will come up with? "Morning everyone. Ready for your first day?" he asked in a monotone. "You're LATE!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed in unison. "Well, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way". I rolled my eyes. "Well lets get started", he placed an alarm clock on a nearby tree stump before explaining our task. We scattered.

I peered out from my hiding place in the foliage of a tree. Naruto was confronting Kakashi head on, the idiot. Kakashi pulled out a book and I gagged, nearly falling out of my tree in the process. Yep, same old Kakashi. This was not looking good. I remember something Kakashi once told me on a mission 'In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum.' I know that he practically lives by those words because of his past. Basically, he's testing us on our teamwork. Problem is we are not good at working together. Sasuke will refuse help from anyone else, Naruto probably will too unless it's Sakura. Sakura won't want to help anyone but Sasuke. As for me, well I may not particularly like pinko or emo but I am willing to work with them if I have to.

Meanwhile Naruto is hanging upside down and Kakashi is nowhere to be seen. I sighed and went over and cut him down. "Naruto, this is testing our teamwork, we need to work together" "Sorry Aku, this is something I need to do myself", see what I mean? I sighed again and walked off. Suddenly I heard a scream coming from another clearing. Sakura! I ran over to find that she had fainted and I could see why. Sasuke was lying on the ground with weapons sticking out of him like a porcupine. A genjutsu. He looked up and spotted me. "A-aku, h-help me". I rolled my eyes. "Nice try Kakashi, but emo would never ask me for help", the genjutsu faded. See Kakashi may know me but he doesn't know anyone I love to use against me. To be honest no one does, I'm not even sure myself. Well Sakura was beyond help right now. She should wake up soon. I traced Kakashi's chakra and I found Sasuke buried up to his chin in the ground. I giggled slightly at his predicament and received a glare in return. I rolled my eyes and stamped my foot causing him to shoot up like a cork. "Sasuke, listen to me, Kakashi is testing our teamwork, we need to work together" "Humph, I touched a bell earlier, I'll get it next time, I don't need your help", like I thought, hopeless. He walked off and the alarm rang.

Naruto was tied to a stump. I raised my eyebrow "You tried to eat the food didn't you?". He nodded. Kakashi appeared in front of us. "I've decided that I won't send any of you back to the academy". Sakura gaped. "I passed? All I did was fall over and faint". Naruto cheered and even emo had a smirk on his face. I stayed silent, I knew what was coming. "Then ... then all four of us", exclaimed Naruto. "Yes. All four of you are being dropped from the program PERMANTLY", and there it was. Sakura and Naruto stopped cheering. Sasuke's smirk disappeared. I sighed; well if that happens then I'll never get to be transferred back. "Drop us off the programme? That means we can never be ninja. You said if we couldn't take the bells we'll be sent back to the academy! You can't just change your mind and kick us out! Why would you do that?!" There goes Naruto. "Because you don't think like ninja, you think like little kids, like brats", and there goes Sasuke charging him. Didn't he learn anything from fighting Kakashi? Well now he's being used as a seat. Nice going sensei. I zoned out as he told them the same lecture he told me before. "Aku knows this better than any of you. She's a former jonin. She tried to get you, Naruto and you, Sasuke to help her and she even helped the both of you. But you just brushed her off without a second thought. Did you stop to think how she must have felt to see her friend just push her away?" That last part was directed at Naruto. He hung his head. Kakashi went back into lecture mode.

Kakashi went over to the KIA stone. His friends and teammates are on there. Several of my people are on their to. I felt myself tearing up looking at the stone and the many names carved on it as I thought about all the people who had died defending their country but weren't added to the stones. "Did you look at this stone? The many names on it? They are all ninja who are honoured as heroes in this village." I started crying silently. Naruto's parents are on there. "That's it! I've decided! I'm going to have my name carved on there!", there he goes again. I was still crying. "Are you sure you want that Naruto?", I whispered as my voice cracked. He looked over at me as if trying to figure out why I was like this. "They are a special kind of hero", murmured Kakashi. "What kind of hero?" asked Naruto eagerly. "KIA, it means killed in action." I spoke up, "Kakashi-sensei's friends and your parents are on there". Kakashi regarded me. "Alright, you have one more chance. Eat lunch and I'll give you three more hours to get the bells. But don't give Naruto any, anyone who does will fail, got it?" We nodded. He disappeared and I waited a minute before leaning over and feeding Naruto some of my lunch. The others looked at me. I shrugged. "He's my friend, I look after my friends even if they don't return the favour. That's the way of my people". Sasuke nodded and gave Naruto some before he was followed by Sakura.

Lightning flashed, thunder rumbled overhead and storm clouds gathered. Kakashi appeared before us in a whirlwind. "What did I te-" was all he got out before I interrupted him. "Sensei, cut to the chase" He glared at me. "Fine, you all pass" "What!" Exclaimed Naruto and Sakura in unison. Those two are so alike at times, not that I'm saying that out loud mind you. He then went back into lecture mode. "Tomorrow Squad Seven starts its first mission!"


	5. Missions Equal Headaches

….

"I'm Sasuke, at point B"

"I'm Sakura, point C"

"Aku, point D"

"I'm Naruto; I'm at point A. Believe it!" _Yes Naruto I can believe it, now can you stop blasting my eardrum off? _"How far are you from the target?" asked Kakashi. "About five metres" I replied.

"I'm ready anytime, just give me the signal!" _Naruto!_

"I'm ready"

"Me too"

"Same"

"Okay, go!"

Naruto pounced on the cat, taking it by surprise. "Got'cha!"

"Nyaaaaa!" _Poor cat._

"Ribbon on the left ear … are you sure this is the target, Tora?"

"Yeah, we're sure" The cat began scratching Naruto so I took her and petted her so she calmed down. We took Tora back to her owner, Madame Shijimi. _Poor cat _I thought as I watched Tora be crushed by her mistress. _No wonder it ran away, severs it right for scratching Naruto though._ "Now then Team seven your next duty is hmmmm… babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighbouring village, and help with the potato digging"

"No, no way, I want to do a more incredible mission!" and there goes Naruto again. _He's got a point though, I'm a former sand jonin, give me a challenge! _"Idiot!" and here we go with Iruka's lectures. I thought we got rid of those when we graduated. So we ended up with the Hokage giving a lecture on rank. No one was listening though. Naruto was debating on what ramen to have tonight while I told him to eat something other than ramen for a change. Even Kakashi joined in. "Ok, if you want it that much … I'll give you a C rank mission." We all looked up; I've got bad feeling about this. We might be doing boring chores, but at least I know they are relatively safe. "It's the protection of a certain individual"

"Who?! A feudal lord? A princess?" _Calm down for once Naruto_. The door opened to reveal our client, an old man carrying a bottle of sake. "What's this? They're all a bunch of brats. Especially the shortest one with the stupid looking face"

"Haha, whose the shortest one with the stupid looking face?" asked Naruto. _You idiot. _We all lined up, Sasuke was the tallest, the Sakura and me, then Naruto. "I'll kill you!" I held Naruto back as he kicked and screamed.

"There's no point in killing the one we're meant to protect" I berated him.

"I am the expert bridge builder, Tazuna. I expect you to provide me with protection until it get back to my country and complete the bridge" _Great mission choice Hokage._


	6. Watery Attackers

It's a miracle! I didn't have a dream last night! Finally. We headed out of the village with Naruto, constantly checking out our surroundings. _I guess that's what happens when you never leave your village, me? I've been to all five major countries and a few smaller ones on assassination and other missions so it's nothing special. I've never been to the wave country before. I here it's really poor so building a bridge to the mainland is probably to increase trade. _

"Hey, am I really going to be safe with that brat?" asked Tazuna while pointing at Naruto. "Well I'm a jonin and Aku is a former jonin and ANBU so don't worry." _Thanks Kakashi. _Naruto was arguing with Tazuna over him becoming Hokage. Sakura then asked about foreign ninja so Kakashi went into lecture mode about the hidden villages and the five Kage. "Wow! Hokage-sama id the best!" there goes Sakura sucking up again. "You guys just doubted Hokage-sama didn't you?" said Kakashi. I just shrugged; I still have issues with the Kazekage so my opinion on the Kage isn't all that great.

We continued walking; I noticed a puddle lying on the ground. Okay what amateurs are we dealing with here? It hasn't rained in weeks, only a newly trained genin would fall for that. Mind you that's exactly what my teammates are. '_That puddle' _I said in Kakashi's mind. _'Yeah it's an ambush, be on your guard.' _I nodded and kept walking.

Two men rose from the puddle and attacked Kakashi (okay that's it. Kakashi is whitey, Sakura is pinko, Sasuke is emo and Naruto is Naru). A chain wrapped around whitey, slashing him into small pieces. Whitey really does have a dramatic flair. Everyone freaked out.

I stamped my foot and the earth under us began to roll as I changed it to sand. A claw shot up grabbing the pair and flinging them into a tree just before they reached Naruto. Removing a prong from my portal I flung it I flung it at the tree, pinning the ninja to it via their chain thing (seriously what is that?!). The two broke free, one going towards the bridge builder and pinko while the other confronted me.

Emo ran in front of pinko with a kunai in hand, I ignored them as I faced the second one. Waiting until he was right in front of me, I flipped over his head and kicked him in the back consequently knocking him mask first into another tree and knocking him out. I looked up to find that Kakashi had disposed of the other attacker. _Show off_.

After treating Naruto's injured hand (I think hanging around Sasuke made him emo or something) and getting the truth about the mission out of the old man (I knew something would go wrong) we decided to continue.

The mist was so thick that we couldn't see a thing. "We should see the bridge soon" informed the boatman. Sure enough; right after he said that a huge, half-completed bridge loomed out of the fog. "Wow! It's huge!" Here we go again.

"Hey! Be quite! Why do you think we're hiding in the mist and not using the engine?" scolded the boatman, "We'll be in trouble if Gatou finds us." Gatou? Isn't he a huge shipping company tycoon? This is bad. We reached land and got off the boat. Something isn't right; I could feel a faint presence watching us. Naruto suddenly started looking around and chucked a shuriken into the bushes. There was silence. "Heh, just a rat" I rolled my eyes. Suddenly I stopped, the presence is stronger. Naru chucked another shuriken. While pinko told him off I followed whitey and looked in the bushes. A startled rabbit had fainted. Naru received another telling off. "Kakashi, that rabbit is a snow rabbit, it's spring but the coat is white"

"Yes, it's been kept in a cage for the purpose of body switching" was the reply, I nodded. _They're here._ "Everyone get down!" yelled Kakashi. He pushed over the old man, pinko pulled down Naru and emo and I hit the ground. A sword embedded itself into a tree, a man appeared on its hilt, he had bandages wrapped around his face. "The Mist's missing-nin Momochi Zabuza" I murmured in awe. "Everyone get back, this one is on a whole other level" I obeyed Kakashi's instructions. _Interesting, one of the seven swordsmen this should be good. _Kakashi began pulling up his headband, I looked at him stunned. "Sharingan Kakashi, sorry but the old man is mine." Naru and pinko looked confused whereas emo and the old man appeared shocked. "Surround and protect Tazuna-san. Do not enter the fight." Kakashi ordered pulling his headband clear of his eye. I've only seen him do this twice before. "Zabuza first, fight me"

"I get to see the famous Sharingan, I'm honoured" was the reply. Naru didn't get it so emo explained. "The man who has copied over 1000 jutsu 'Copy Ninja Kakashi'" said Zabuza. Pinko looked stunned and emo was confused; probably wondering how whitey got his eye. "That's not all either" continued Zabuza, "you have the famous 'Silent Assassin' of the Sand" I growled. "Now then, I have to kill the old man; but it seems I must defeat you first Kakashi"

Zabuza appeared on top of the water in a pose. "Ninpou, Hidden mist no jutsu" Kakashi warned us to be careful as the mist got thicker and thicker. I recognised the technique. It's similar to something I used to do (but with sand) when assassinating people travelling in groups. "Eight choices, liver, lungs, spine, clevical vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, heart; which on shall I go after?" I noticed emo shaking. "Sasuke" whitey murmured "I'll protect you guys even if it kills me,"

"I don't let my comrades die." I finished for him, he smiled. Suddenly Zabuza appeared in the middle of us. Whitey shoved us out the way and stabbed Zabuza in his stomach. Who then dissolved in a mass of water, he reappeared behind whitey and cut him in half, revealing the he was a clone. Whitey then appeared behind Zabuza with a kunai to his neck. They then had a little talk about the moves they made as the real Zabuza appeared behind whitey. He swung his sword and whitey ducked. Whitey was kicked in the stomach and flung into the water. Looks like Zabuza is as strong as the rumours tell. The swordsman appeared behind whitey and trapped him in a water prison jutsu. This is bad, those things are virtually unescapable.


	7. More Lectures and Training

I looked from Kakashi to Zabuza to the others and back again. Well, this was bad. The sensible option: Run away; take Tazuna and the others to a safe place. Zabuza can't move from his position and even if he makes a clone it can't go too far from him. The downside? I'd have to leave Kakashi to fend for himself. Yeah, not happening. '_Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke listen to me' _I spoke to them in my mind.  
'_Whoa, Aku? How am I hearing your voice in my head?' _  
_'Be quite and pay attention Naruto.'_  
_'You have a plan?' _That's Sasuke, straight to the point.  
_'Yes now listen closely, that means you too Naruto.'_

"Okay, let's go!" Naruto shouted. I stamped my foot and created a barrier of sand around Tazuna, pinko stood in front of it, kunai at the ready. Sasuke ran at Zabuza and quickly performed hand signs as he ran. "Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!" A giant ball of fire charged towards the missing-nin. Out of the fire came two Naruto clones, both charged towards Zabuza and kicked him, which he blocked. Suddenly the swordsman flew backwards, allowing the water prison to break. I smirked, the distractions of Naru and emo had allowed me to use blood manipulation to move Zabuza away from Kakashi, freeing him. The reason I haven't used this earlier? Because it takes a huge toll on my energy, and on that note I fainted.

When I woke up we were at Tazuna's, apparently Sasuke had to carry me while Naruto and Sakura carried Kakashi who had passed out and was unable to move due to using the Sharingan. I woke up in a bed upstairs, going down to the living room I found emo, Naru and pinko sitting at the table enjoying dinner. I'd been out for a couple of hours, Kakashi was now asleep. The others told me what had happened after I passed out. I frowned; if that kid was a hunter-nin wouldn't he just dispose of the body there instead of taking it away? I'll talk to Kakashi later about it.  
I walked into whitey's room to find emo, Naru and pinko looking slightly guilty around the end of whitey's bed. Looks like some people have been trying to find out what's under a certain mask. "Sensei, the others told me what happened, don't hunter-nins normally dispose of the body on the spot?" I queried. Kakashi nodded "Not to mention the weapon he used." He added.  
"So, my hunch is correct?"  
"Yes, Zabuza is probably still alive." The others looked shocked, so Kakashi explained. "All of you will be participating in training" he finished.  
"What!" Exclaimed pinko, "What's a little training going to do against a ninja even you struggled against?" I could see the slight fear in her eyes. Kakashi tried to calm her down and reassure her. Suddenly I noticed a small boy come in he went over to Tazuna and hugged him. Tsunami introduced us. "Mom, they're going to die. There's no way you can win against Gatou." Naru got fired up at him and started shouting at him. "What are you stupid? There's no such thing as a hero!" Replied Inari, "If you don't want to die you should leave." On that happy note he left. I watched him leave, that one has a rough past, like so many others.

"Okay time to start training." Announced Kakashi, "I will start be talking about chakra."  
"What's chakra?" Asked Naruto, confused. I sighed.  
"Sakura I leave this one to you."  
"Thanks Aku" She replied before launching into a lecture. When she was done whitey told them that they would be learning how to control their chakra by tree climbing. "Aku, you've done this before, Yes?" I nodded, in Suna we'd run up the village walls using chakra (or in my case energy but it's basically the same thing). I gave the others a demo, easily climbing the tree and hanging upside down on a branch near the top. The others began climbing trees, pinko was doing well, and her control was the best out of the three. I was practicing my blood manipulation, I only recently discovered this ability so it still takes a lot of energy, but the more I get used to it the easier it will become. So far I can make hardened weapons using blood easily, but manipulating the blood in another's body will make me faint. I noticed Inari watching us; I gave him a small smile and noticed that Naru had gone over to pinko for some tips. Good, he's learning.

AN: I have school coming up so I apologise if I don't update often. *bows*


	8. Sweet Dreams, Not!

Sand was whirling everywhere. In front of me a group of kids were running as if their lives depended on it. Suddenly out of nowhere claws made of sand shot out and grabbed their legs. The sand made its way up their bodies until it had completely covered them except for their faces. I saw the kids beginning to choke as the sand began to obscure their nose and mouth, while it tightened around their necks. I ran forwards and put my body between them and their unseen attacker. "Stop it!" I cried, spreading my arms. Sand began to cover me as well, winding its way up my small body. "Stop, please!" I cried. My mismatched eyes blinked away tears as the sand continued its work. "STOP!" A small figure stepped into my sight, which by now was getting blurry. "Stop", I said again weakly. "I'm sorry, Aku, but they hurt you and now they must pay."

I woke up sweating, the moon shone through the window into the small room I was sharing with Sakura. She lay peacefully sleeping in her bed. Good, if she was still sleeping then I hadn't been screaming in my sleep. I ran my hand through my messy hair, grimacing as I felt my forehead, drenched with sweat. I was shaking from the shock of the dream. Quietly, I fixed my hair and changed out of my pyjamas into my normal clothes. I made my way out of the house and towards the water. Choosing a rock on the shore I sat down and dangled my bare feet in the cool water. I was still sweaty and shaking. I plunged into the water, making sure to wash off all the sweat. Sighing as the icy coolness of the liquid helped calm my nerves. After I got out and dried off I sat there letting my mind wander.

"Hey Sasuke, what brings you here this time of night?" I murmured as I heard soft footprints behind me.  
"How'd you know it was me?" He asked. I shrugged.  
"Everyone has their own gait and way of walking, after being around you guys for a while a memorized all of yours so I can recognise them instantly." I replied. He nodded and sat down next to me. "You haven't answered my question." I pointed out. He sighed. "I couldn't sleep okay?" I shrugged, if he didn't want to tell me then fine. I wasn't one to pry and nor would I read his mind to find the answer, I respect people's privacy and only use that during battle. "What about you?" He asked.  
"Bad dreams couldn't sleep." I murmured.  
"Care to share?"  
"No, I'm still a little shaken up about it." I got up. "Better go back before everyone wakes up and misses us." We made our way back to the house; I slipped into my room and fell asleep.

When I woke up again, sunlight was streaming through the window, illuminating the dust hanging in the air. I groaned and stretched. No dreams had come to me as I slept. I looked over and noticed that Sakura was still sleeping. I rolled my eyes and got dressed before making my way downstairs. Emo, Naru and whitey were all sitting around the table. Kakashi looked up as I entered the room. "Ah, Aku, we were just sorting out today's schedule. You and Sakura will be guarding Tazuna as you two are currently the most advanced in your training." I nodded. "Sasuke and Naruto will continue their training." He finished. I sat down and began eating the bowl of porridge I was handed by Tsunami.

Sakura came in while I was eating and Kakashi told her the plan. When Tsunami offered her breakfast, she refused stating that she was on a diet. I rolled my eyes and took the bowl, thanking Tsunami, and devoured it for her. "You know Sakura; people living in poverty would kill to have that bowl you just refused." I stated between mouthfuls, she gaped at me as though trying to decide whether I was being serious or not. "There are many people who wish every day for the sort of life you live." I added before standing up and heading to my room to get ready. Leaving Sakura sitting there gaping in my direction.


	9. The Past Makes an Appearance

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. Please enjoy this chapter.**

I yawned and stretched as I leaned back on the stump I was perched on. Workers continued labouring around me. I yawned again. Nearby Sakura was talking to Tazuna about something. Nothing interesting probably; I zoned out.

Beep, beep, beep. "Her heartbeat seems stable. There's only minor damage to her throat. There are bruises around her wrists and ankles; but nothing major."  
"Good." A door opened and closed. The sounds of gentle sobbing came from nearby.  
"Please don't die. I-I don't want you to die. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please don't die." My body felt numb and heavy. All I could see was black. I tried to move; nothing happened. I attempted to open my eyes. I felt something twitch. The crying stopped. I felt a presence leaning over me. Once again I struggled to open my eyes. A small crack of blurred colour appeared. "Aku?" asked the small voice. The crack became larger. My eyes fluttered open to be greeted with the sight of one colour; red.

I started awake to see Sakura standing in front of me. She recoiled in shock. "How long was I asleep for?" I asked, stretching.  
"Not very long; we've finished work though." answered Tazuna. I nodded and got up. We walked through the streets of the town to the markets. Our mission was to bring back food for lunch. Pinkie kept looking around with a weird look on her face. We walked into a store; there was barely any food available. "What's the matter?" I asked her. She looked around nervously.  
"It's just, what is up with this village?"  
"It's just your typical village suffering." I replied. A man came up to Sakura and reached for her bag. She whirled around and kicked him in the face.

We continued walking through the village. "What's going on in this city?" Sakura asked Tazuna. I felt a small tug and turned around to see a small child looking at me with his hands held out. I smiled at him and handed him some candy; grinning as his face lit up with delight. Meanwhile Tazuna was explaining what Gatou had done to this place. I continued giving out food to children as we passed.

When we got back Kakashi was sleeping; Naru and emo were nowhere to be seen so I assumed they were still training and went to look for them. I chuckled as I got to the clearing to see Naruto fall flat on his face after trying to concentrate on the advice Sakura gave him. Sasuke came up to him embarrassed. "W-What did Sakura tell you?" Naruto wore a stunned expression and I collapsed in a fit of giggles. "It's a secret!" Naruto practically sang.

That night Naru and emo decided to have an eating contest. I giggled; their rivalry is becoming amusing. "More." They both commanded; you could see sparks flying as they glared at each other. The next second they both leaned over and puked. I sighed, "Look guys, I know you both want to become stronger; but eating till you puke is not going to help you." Kakashi nodded in agreement. Pinko got up and went over to a torn picture hanging on the wall. "Hey, why do you have this here?" she asked. I face palmed.  
'_Don't go around asking questions like that when it's blatantly _obvious_ that it's a sore topic!'  
_"Inari-kun was staring at this during dinner. It seems like someone purposely removed  
the person in this picture."  
_'Idiot! '_Tsunami seemed to sigh.  
"That is my husband."  
"The man called the hero of the city." added Tazuna.

Inari got up and left. I followed him to his room. I heard crying coming from inside. "Inari-kun?" I murmured.  
"Go away." I opened the door and went in. "I said go away!" Inari shouted at me whirling around with tears in his eyes. I smiled at him. "Hey, it's okay. I know what it feels like to lose someone precious to you. Naruto and Sasuke do to." Inari just looked at me. "You do?" I nodded.  
"Yes, no one I love has died before; but they're still lost."  
"What happened?"  
"Well when I was very young, I lived in another world."  
"No way!" I grinned.  
"I assure you Inari-kun, I'm not lying. One day my sister, who I was very close to, left our family to come to this world. She became a very famous ninja. Have you heard of the 'Poison Ifrit'?" Inari nodded. "Well that's my older sister. Her name is Chimei. She's now part of a very dangerous group of rouge ninja. It's not really the same thing but at the time I felt like she abandoned me; because she never said goodbye." Inari nodded and hugged me I smiled at him.  
"Did anyone else leave?" He asked.  
"My best friend. They never really left; but I was forced to leave them. One day; however I will go back."  
"Why?"  
"They need me, I need them. That and I made a promise. A promise I intend to keep."


	10. The Fight Begins

I ran ahead of whitey, emo, pinkie and Tazuna. Sniffing the air I frowned; something smelt metallic; like blood. I came to a halt and there in front of me were the bodies of a group of workers. I tensed and formed a glossy red dagger in my hand. That's the main form of my blood manipulation; creating things out of a substance similar to blood. '_Kakashi, come quickly but be on your guard.'  
'Why?'  
'Someone's killed the early workers.' _I heard the sounds of the others racing behind me; their footsteps screeched to a standstill as they reached the bridge. "What? What happened?!" demanded Tazuna as he knelt by one of the fallen men. "A monster." He croaked out in reply. I noticed a mist was beginning to settle around the bridge.  
"Here they come!" shouted whitey as we all took a defensive formation around Tazuna.  
"Long time no see Kakashi." Zabuza's voice sounded from the mist. "I see you're still with those brats. He's shaking again; poor kid." The last statement was directed at emo; who was indeed shaking if not for the reason Zabuza implied. Suddenly several Zabuzas surrounded our group. "I'm shaking from excitement." Retorted Sasuke grinning.  
"Do it, Sasuke." Whispered Kakashi. Emo neatly slaughtered all of Zabuza's water clones; leaving a circle of water surrounding us.  
"It looks like a rival as appeared, eh Haku?" commented Zabuza.  
"It does indeed." The masked boy agreed.  
"That masked one is obviously Zabuza's comrade." Deduced Kakashi. I gave him a 'you don't say' look.  
"He should stop hiding under that mask and face us." Exclaimed Sakura annoyed.  
"I'll fight him. Tricking us with that stupid act. I hate bastards like that the most." Emo muttered darkly.  
"You're so cool Sasuke-kun!" squealed pinkie.  
"_She is way too hung up on him." _Kakashi and I commented mentally. Haku ran at emo and thrust at him. Sasuke defended with a shocked look on his face. He and Haku began fighting; matching each other blow for blow.

Kakashi looked at me and nodded. "Sakura step in front of Tazuna-san. Aku stay by me." He instructed. I put up a shield of sand between Tazuna and us. I looked over to where Haku and emo were fighting; Haku began making signs with one hand. I gulped; not a good sign. Several senbon formed with the water and pointed at emo. Sasuke moved at the last minute and came up behind Haku; the two started fighting again and emo kicked Haku in the chin so he sailed over to Zabuza. "I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them 'brats'." Declared Kakashi, "Sasuke is the Leaf Villages number one male rookie; Sakura is the brightest in the village; Naruto is the number one show-off, hyper-active and loudest in the village. Aku, as you already seem to know, is the 'Silent Assassin' but she is also one of the best ninja I have ever seen and the most loyal person I have ever worked alongside." He finished. I rolled my eyes at his comment about Naruto; but blushed slightly at his remark to me. Being called loyal meant a lot. "Haku, do you realise at this rate we'll be driven back." Zabuza pointed out.  
"Yeah, we can't have that." Haku muttered in agreement, as he stood up. "Special jutsu, demonic ice mirrors." Several sheets of ice formed around Sasuke. Haku entered the mirror; which projected his image so he appeared all around emo. "Oh, no." I murmured in horror.  
"Dam it!" Exclaimed Kakashi as he dashed towards the formation of mirrors.  
"Hey, your opponent is me." Zabuza stated. Suddenly several senbon flew everywhere; slicing into Sasuke.  
"Sasuke!" Kakashi, Sakura and I screamed. Kakashi looked at me; I registered the silent command and ran over to the ice sheets. Just as I reached them; the area exploded in a cloud of smoke.  
"Uzumaki Naruto has arrived!"


End file.
